


Lovers?

by Baby_Gay



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Funny, Gay Love, M/M, Mature Audience, Weird, awkward love story, mature language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Gay/pseuds/Baby_Gay
Summary: Jacob was always the popular guy in his high school. Everyone loved him, everyone envied how he dealt with life. But no one actually knew, that all the girls that he "dated" was just cover ups for his actual sexuality. Gay. This isn't bad, except that he likes his best friend.
Relationships: Boyfriends - Relationship, friends to lovers - Relationship





	Lovers?

Jacob was this guy, who never really spoke. He was always quiet, reserved throughout his grade/elementary school years. He was a little more adventurous, a little more out there once he got to middle school. He really came out of his shell when high school came around. He was on top of every class, always the first one to get what the teacher wanted. But, comes good things, comes a price. You see, Jacob is gay. And not only that, he was really in love with his best friend. That doesn't seem bad right? Well..to Jacob it was. Only because his best friend, (so he assumes) isn't gay and always jokes about how gays wouldn't be that okay if they came around but Jacob didn't know that his best friend was also gay. 

It was just another day at school, Jacob going to his classes, getting through the day until lunch. He usually went out to eat, but something told him to stay. He went through the line, getting his food before sitting down. As this happens, Jordan comes through the doors, with someone trailing behind him, holding his hand. You see, Jacob is never the one to get jealous or upset but once he saw Jordan with someone else, he couldn't help it. Jordan had been his friend since forever, so long that it felt weird to have feelings for him. But he couldn't help it. 

Jordan was the one who was always there for him, always knew how to cheer him up. Jordan just knew, no matter the mood Jacob was in, he knew what do to that helped. That's the reason he fell for his best friend. He didn't want, boy, he really didn't want to but his heart said otherwise. This crush had been going on for the past two years, but it was easy to hide since in the beginning the feelings weren't that bad. But as the years went by, the feelings grew stronger. Jacob, unbeknownst to him, was being played cause Jordan was getting tired of Jacob just staring at him and not doing something about it. 

Jacob was sitting at lunch, like always Jordan walks over to the table, sitting down. "Hey man, this is Ryder. He's an old friend of mine" He explained as he looks at Jacob, who ignores the two and gets up, taking his food and going to sit somewhere else. He knows that it wasn't the best idea but he really couldn't help it. He knew he needed to do something with his feelings as he was getting closer to just telling the other how he feels. But he couldn't do that, not wanting to ruin a good friendship..which honestly, at this point, was just him avoiding Jordan. They hadn't hung out in weeks, both being busy with school and sports, but if he's being honest, he has been doing it on purpose, in hopes that his feelings just go away. 

Jacob looked as the other got up and walk away, going to sit by himself at a different table. "Is he always like that to new people?" Ryder asked, looking at his friend. "No..no he's not. I don't really know what's up with him honestly, he's been avoiding me for weeks, not answering texts or calls. I'm getting worried for him.." Jordan answers, looking down at the table. Jordan had been trying to see what was wrong with his friend, but not getting far. He had also been trying to see if he would do anything, as he saw the looks his friend gave him. Jordan was gay, he knew that for a long while..he may also have a crush on Jacob and the friends in their friend group knew that, but didn't say anything as Jordan asked them to keep quiet. Jordan watched as the other sat down, sighing. "Come on..I'm not that hungry anyway." He said and got up, leaving the cafe. 

After lunch, Jacob went to his locker and got his stuff before going to his class, where he sat in the back. He normally sat in the front but lately he didn't want to be in people's view so he moved to the back, thankful that there was no assigned seating. He wanted this day to be over already so he could go home and cry himself to sleep again. He quit all his sports the day before, giving the excuse that his classes was giving to much work for him to be able to keep up. His classes weren't that bad, he was still able to play but he needed away from Jordan, as they did literally everything together. He watches as the others walk in, taking their seats then the teacher enters. Soon class has started an Jacob has lost focused but his brain is still taking in information. He daydreams about a future that won't ever happen cause he's a big simp for a someone who doesn't even know of his love. 

Jordan was already in his class when the bell rang for class to start. He was sad that he didn't get to sit with his friend at lunch but he figured the other just needed time. He gets his stuff out, watching the other students come in, he sees Jacob an moves his stuff for him to sit but then frowns lightly when the other just walks past him. He watches as he goes to the back, brows furrowed in confusion. He shrugs an turns back around when the teacher walks in a few minutes later. 

When the day was over, there was no sign of Jacob anywhere as he had taken his bag to last period and just left the school quickly after. He went home, lucky that his parents weren't home. He dropped his bag by his closet, closes his door then jumps face first onto his bed. He screams into his pillow before quietly crying into said pillow. He fell asleep like that, once more crying himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here and I hope to stay and post on here! This is my first book, it doesnt have many parts yet but it will soon!! I hope everyone likes this!! 
> 
> ~Stay Positive 💜


End file.
